


You're Crazy

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lowered my book and gawked at the blonde in front of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Just daily things with Leaf and Serena.

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**You're Crazy**

**~oOo~**

"Let's take a bath together!"

I lowered my book and gawked at the blonde in front of me.

"What?"

She leaned in closer, her hands on each side of my thighs. Her bashfully pink lips fluttered into a smile as she looked at me with her daring-grey eyes.

"Let's take a bath together!" She repeated enthusiastically.

I brushed a stray hair out of my face and put my book down on my lap. My eyes unamused by my girlfriends' sudden request.

"No." I said sternly.

Her bottom lip pursed out as her eyes widen and I could have sworn it was glossed all over.

"But  _why_? It'll be fun! Trust me, Leaf!"

"No, Serena." My voice didn't tremble or waver from her obvious attempts to persuade me.

I felt her soft hands coil around my arm and shook it slightly.

"But  _Leaf_!" She whined.

"No means no, Serena. Also, our bath is pretty small to begin with. It's already hard to stretch our legs in there, it would be worse if there were two people in there." I explained casually. "Why do you even want to take a bath together anyways?"

"So we can have sex."

If I was drinking water, I would have spat the contents right out of my mouth and probably onto Serena or onto my book.

"S-Serena!" She could be so honest and forward sometimes, it's rather scary.

Her face was brought closer to mine. Her eyes half-lidded in a very arousing manner. Her lips looked irregularly shiny and plump that my mind had started to wander to a place in my imagination that probably should not be shared too lightly.

"C'mon, Leaf." Her voice was soft and taunt. I could barely hear the next thing she had said.

"I want you."

I flicked my tongue out to moisten my lips (had they always been this dry?). A dry lump in my throat captured my voice since, for some reason, I could not speak at all. Everything was fuzzy as Serena crept closer and closer. I felt her body heat radiating off of her and danced along my own stiff body.

"You're crazy... You know that?" My eye lids heavy from undeniable lust towards her as I swooped down and stole a kiss from her lips.

"I know," she insinuated. She kissed me back and got up from on top of me. Her fingers intertwined with mine as she led me to our bathroom.

 _'Tonight's going to be fairly interesting...'_ I thought to myself.


End file.
